A Nintendo Halloween
by TWMM
Summary: All the Nintendo world has come to dance and celebrate All Hallow's Eve at the Toadstool Palace when Magikoopa looks to use this day when he's most powerful to enslave the whole world and make Halloween last forever!
1. Nick's Invitation

**Since Halloween is coming around in a couple months I thought I'd right a Nintendo Halloween fanfic. btw, I do kno how to spell, but the parts with Mario's dialogue I've misspelled stuff on purpose to convey his accent! ;) Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Nick Marshall was sitting in his room on Halloween. He had outgrown the trick-or-treating ritual he had enjoyed since he could walk and talk. But at 15, a sophmore in high school, he had gotten tired of all that. Besides, he had just gotten a new Mario game and wanted to try it out.

After 5 minutes, Nick was already on the second level of the game. When all of a sudden the room the room began to spin, lights flickered, a sign he knew. "Mario!" Nick exclaimed. And within a few minutes, he was sucked into a vortex into his Nintendo Wii. "AAAAAAAAAA CRAAAAAAAAAAP!" he yelled as he fell through the tunnelling vortex. After a minute of free fall, he made a usual faceplant landing on solid groud. When he looked up, he was standing in front of the Toadstool Palace, it too, decorated for Halloween.

"Neek" came an Italian voice. "Mario, how's it hangin'?" Nick asked. "Nawt bad." he replied. "You" "Well, you think after all these years you'd put a mattress or something under that spiraling 'N'!"

"We've been busy"

"Yeah, right!" Mario ushered Nick into the Palace. "Come on een, you're just een time. The party starts een an hour."

"Party?" Nick asked. "Why the Neentendo world Halloween party of course." Nick was excited now. He may be to old to dress up for Halloween, but still young enough to party with his favorite Nintendo characters. "Cool! You got any spare costumes?" "Of course, I'll have Peach's carriage peek you up and take you to the local cawstume shawp!" Mario replied. "Thanks, Mar."

After ten minutes, Nick got into the carriage and rode into town. This was the greatest Halloween he ever had, but the night was still just getting started!

**Chapter 2 should be out pretty soon. I'm writing like two or three stories at the same time!! Please feel free to review this, but be nice please. Also feel free to send me a PM!! Thanks! ;)**


	2. Luigi Gives Nick Advice

**Took me long enough, but I finally got around to writing again. Don't worry, I always think of my fans and haters. I wrote Chapter 2 like a week ago and Chapter 3 the other day. I'll be posting both today! Once again be aware words and names are spelled incorrectly on purpose to convey Mario's and Luigi's accents! :]**

**Chapter 2**

When Nick returned to the Palace, he was dressed as his and Mario's rival, Bowser. Mario was busy trying to get last minute things set up. Nick snuck up behind him! "WHAHAHAHA!" Nick yelled. "Hey Neek!" Mario replied without so much as a jump. "How'd you know it was me and not the REAL Bowser?" Nick asked. "Easy, eek eet was really Bowseir, my seexth sense would've keecked off and he'd be outta the Toadstool Keengdom by now!"

-"LOL!"

-"Huh?!"

-"Oh, lol, its what we call texting in my world"

-"The things I'll never understand. Well I better go geet into my costume!"

Ten minutes later, Mario came back down dressed as a Koopa Troopa. "Nice, Mar." Nick said. "Thanks" Mario replied. "Well, it's almost 9, time to let the guests in."

Not long after the party started, people were grinding on the dance floor. Toad was breakdancing twirling like a top on his turban. Luigi was doing his signature move of a combo of the Robot and the Urkel Shuffel. And of course, Mario and Peach cleared the floor to have a slow dance together, to which Luigi was standing next to Nick. "Eesn't that romantic, Neek?" he asked his elbow rested on Nick's shoulder, his head on his fist. Nick smirked but replied, "Don't touch me. Not if you're gonna talk like that!" "Don't you have a gurl?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, Wendy!" Nick replied. "We've been togethe 5 months, not really that big."

-"She doing eenything special tonight?"

-"Yeah, trick-or-treating. I just feel we're too old for that."

-"Well, how old is she?"

-"Same as me, 15."

-"Well maybe you're in a hurry to grow up and she's just enjoying her youth."

-"Maybe, but boy is she missing out on this."

-"Neek, if you reelize something, you too are still enjoying your youth."

-"Whaddya mean?"

-"Well, she's trick-or-treating and your spending your time around fantasee characters."

-"But you guys aren't--" Nick paused. "Oh, I hear ya Lu."

-"To you we're real, but to the world above, your wurld, we're just video game characters."

-"Damn, Lu! You're right. I'm so lost in my own chance to grow up, that I forget I'm still a kid, thinking kid-ish thoughts."

-"Uh-huh"

-"I gotta go Lu, tell Mario I gotta girl I forgot. I'll be back as soon as I can."

-"Reelize how fast time moves here compared to your wurld! Eef your gone for more too long, the party may be over by the time you geet back!"

-"I know"

Nick stood underneath the 'N' and waited to be wisked back to his room. "Neek" Luigi called coming back with round button with an 'M' on it. "Take this" He handed Nick the device. "Press this when you want to return. Eet can create a vortex portal eenywhere, eenytime" "Thanks again, Lu." Nick replied. Luigi stood there as Nick was lifted off the ground and disappeared into the portal.

**Chapter 3 is up also! ;)**


	3. Nick Picks Up Wendy

**Chapter 3**

The vortex threw Nick on his bed as it had always done. Nick ran downstairs; his parents were gone. They had taken his little sister trick-or-treating. Nick called his girlfriend on his cell phone. It rang twice before she answered. "Hello?" Her voice made him melt everytime. "Hey baby!" he said in a Isaac Hayes voice. "Are you close to my place?" "Uh, yeah. I'm like a block away." Wendy replied. "Cool." Nick said. "Would you mind stopping by? You can bring your friends too."

"Ok," she said. "We'll be there in five minutes."

They hung up and five minutes later, they were at Nick's door as expected. Nick opened the door and there stood his asian girlfriend and her two friends. Nick knew Wendy's friends. Allison was a caucasian, big-breasted blonde, who looked like Jessica Simpson and a personality of Angelina Jolie. Her friend, Kathleen was a asian girl who was the goody-goody of the trio, but unable to keep a secret. In fact, it was her who spilled the beans about Wendy liking Nick in the first place. Before they went out, they had been best friends but you could never tell the difference with the way they flirted all the time. Wendy looked alot like Lucy Lui (of which was Nick's celeb crush) and a personality of an angel. The first time they kissed, Nick felt like putty.

"Trick or Treat!" the girls hymned. Nick handed them candy and wrapped his girl in a hug. "where did you get this Bowser costume? Wendy asked. "Uh-hee-hee-uh." Nick babbled. "Oh, there!" she replied. Wendy had been going out with her boyfriend long enough to know two things: that she could understand his idiotic babble language and that Nick often took trips or was summoned to the Nintendo world. Allison and Kathleen, however, were perplexed. "Well, we're going on to other houses." Allison said. "You coming?" Wendy looked at Nick and then back at her friends. "Uh, you guys go ahead without me." Wendy replied. "I wanna hang with Nick for awhile." "Alright," Allison called. "Text you later!" Wendy came in and shut the door behind her.

She grabbed Nick and pulled him in close and began kissing him like she was sucking out his soul. Nick finally pulled her off of him long enough to speak. "Come upstairs, I got a surprise for you." Nick said. "Uh-uh." Wendy said half disgusted, half smiling. "You know I wanna wait for the right moment when we're in love before we do anything." "Not that!" Nick said rolling his eyes. "_Cochina_, get your mind outta the gutter!" Wendy smiled, almost chuckled. She loved when Nick spoke Spanish to her. Nick was half Mexican and half caucasian, like Tony Romo.

They went up to his bedroom and Nick grabbed the 'M' button out of his jeans pocket underneath his costume. He pressed it and held Wendy tight. Within seconds, the room began to spin and a wind began to blow through as Nick and Wendy were sucked into the vortex.

Wendy had never been to the Nintendo world before, but had always known Nick was disappearing somewhere and not in their realm. Within minutes they came with a thud on the ground. When they looked up, they were back in front of Toadstool Palace!

**Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. I Picked Our Song

**I wrote out Chapter 4 a while ago, its just been getting it loaded on to FanFiction. Sorry for the delay!! I have Chapters 4 and 5 up and ready so enjoy! ;) once again, some words are spelled incorrectly on purpose to convey the Mario Bros. accents! :)**

**Chapter 4: "I picked **_**Our **_**Song!"**

The party was jamming when Nick and Wendy walked through the door. Mario and Luigi were breakdancing on the dance floor in their signature Mario Brothers Grind. Toad couldn't resist jumping in and joining them. Soon the floor was all his; he was spinning around so fast you'd think he'd grind through the floor. The crowd was chanting, "Go Toad! Go Toad! Go Toad!"

Nik went over to Mario and Luigi who had way too many Mushroom MaMas as they could barely talk straight. "Hey Neek, you sneaky leetle bastewrd," Mario said with a belch. "Who ees thees sweet young thing?" "Mario, Luigi, this is my girlfriend Wendy." Nick said. "Wendy, I have the honor of introducing you to Mario and Luigi." "Hello." Wendy said shyly. She was good around some people, but Wendy had always been a shy girl. "Ah, so thees ees the young lady you were going on about earlier." said Luigi. "Yeah, this is my girl." Nick replied. "Fine one you got Neek," Mario said. "I hope you two have as good a relationsheep as me and Peach. Love ees hard to find, but once you find eet, don't let the person sleip away." "That's so profound." said Wendy. "Well, after years of experience, a man learns to admit women rule the world and guys need to learn to respect that." Mario preached. "This isn't 1914. Women have a voice and rights too." Nick jumped in. "Exactly!" Mario exclaimed. Mario gave a smile. In all these years, he never saw so much of himself in Nick as he did now. He was strong, courageous, and smarter than he gives himself credit for. Nick turned to Wendy, "Would you like to dance?" "Sure" she replied with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlefolk," Mario babbled. "Clear the floor for Master World God Neek Marshall and hees lovely young lady friend!" The room cleared as Nick requested they play a special song on the CD he gave them. He and Wendy locked eyes, his left hand lightly gripping her lower back, the other in her left hand, her right hand on his shoulder. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift began to play, _We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start. I'm standing there, on a balcony in Southern air_... "You picked my favorite song!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile. Nick shook his head. "No" he said. "I picked _Our_ Song. This is our story in that song" "Oh, Niiiik" Wendy exclaimed flattered. When the song was over and they were done with their waltz, Nick and Wendy lcked eyes and shared a very passionate kiss. "Aaawwwwwww" the crowd hymned. Luigi hung his arm on Mario's shoulder. "Eesn't that romanteek, Mario?" he asked. Mario took a couple seconds to acknoledge the position of Luigi's arm and his words before replying. "Don't touch me!" he replied. "But yes eet ees.

But the romance and life of the party would not last for long!

**Chapter 5 is up as well!! Please review! ;)**


	5. MagiKoopa Attacks

**Chapter 5: Magikoopa attacks**

For awhile, everybody was enjoying themselves. Luigi and Mario were sipping Mushroom MaMas and took the floor with "Funiculi, Funicula" blasting through the halls. Nick and Wendy broke from the party awhile ago to head up to the South Tower for a little time alone. They were kissing for quite awhile when Nick finally said, "Look at all this, Wendy. All of this world, nobody but us knows is real. And it's all my responsibility to protect it." "Sounds Stressful." Wendy said.

-"You know, not really. When you get to take your stress and anger out on your enemies, it really helps you relax."

-"Who are your enemies?"

-"Bowser, Wario, WaLuigi, basically any enemy of Mario and Luigi is an enemy of mine."

-"Do you have any powers like they do, like spitting fireballs."

-Nick almost laughed. "Well, first off, they don't do that like the video game percieves them. I told Mario and Luigi that and they were perplexed. They didn't know how they could be depicted as doing that. No, they can bend elements though: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, even the Jedi Arts. I can too."

-"There are Jedis here too?"

-"Yep. Crazy huh?

-"I'll say. Can you show me some moves?"

-"Sure".

Nick took a deep breath and like he was delivering punches, he shot flames from the tips of his fists. He then took another breath and arm over arm, untwirling and exhaling, he created a wind that made Wendy's hair flow in it's after breeze. She giggled. "Wow! Is it possible for me to learn or do any of this?" she asked. "Yeah, but it depends on your overall personality and characteristics." Nick preached. "If you're a naturally angry person who is very hot tempered, you can bend fire. If you're a person who is very peaceful, a thinker, or have a high level of cosmic energy, you can minipulate air. If you're a very earthy person, but you have some level of a temper, you can bend earth. If you are a very well mannered, level headed and bubbly person, you can bend water. And, if you have a little bit of everything but your mind is clear and your body pure, you can be a Jedi." "So, I guess I can bend water or something according to my personality?" Wendy said, half puzzled.

-"For your personality, yes, but you can also be a Jedi for your mind is clear and your body pure." -"It's pure for now." Wendy was smiling semi-seductively after she said this.

-"Not that kind of pure, _cochina_!" He bended some water from the bird bath in the courtyard below and lapped it on the ground beneath their feet. "The trick is to feel the energy flow through you. Be the water. You want to be controlled and lapped back to the ground." While he spoke, Nick conducted a demonstration. "Now you try."

-Wendy closed her eyes and tried to be "at one with the water." She did feel a sense of energy flow through her, she wanted to be controlled and like she was instructed, she too was controlling or rather "bending" the water. She lapped it back on the ground and looked at Nick. "Wasn't that great, baby? I really did it." she said.

But Nick was watching a great fiery beam of light in the distance. "What is that?" Wendy asked. "It's not good, whatever it is!" Nick said concerned. He grabbed Wendy and scampered down the tower, back to the Entrance Hall. When he got there, he gathered his enough breath to speak. "Everyone remain calm, but there is a potential danger to us and this world coming from the southeast." "Whaddya mean Neekeebocker?" Mario said drunkenly. "Mario, I think we might have a crises on our hands." Nick replied. "A pisces! Bring him in, he won't hurt nobody" Mario shouted. "Oh brother!" Nick said, rolling his eyes. He could realize that Mario was too drunk and Luigi was passed out so neither would be any help; he was on his own.

Not long after that minions of Koopa witches and wizards were surrounding the palace. The guards shot at them but they shots were deflected by the magic of the kooplings. They turned their magic on to the partygoers turning them into the creature or person they were dressed as. People who were dressed as vampires, ghosts and goblins were turned into REAL vampires, ghosts and goblins. Nick took a breath and blasted a stream of fire at one of the magic Koopas. He took a deeper breath and flug his arms around and untwirled and exhaled releasing a gust of air that flung the Kooplings out and away from the Palace. With a few more fire blasts, the Kooplings retreated. But now, there were ghosts and goblinsand all sorts of creatures roaming what was the Halloween Party. "Mario, Luigi, I gotta take care of this." Nick said. "Take care of everything and try and get it in order. I'll be back as quick as I can." "Right!" they said stumbling and falling over. "Wendy, you're with me." Nick said. "I can't do this on my own." "Of course." she replied. They ran out to the stables. "This is Flash, my personal horse. He can travel at nearly sixty miles an hour." Nick boasted. "He'll get us to the source of that light in a few hours. Get on." Wendy obeyed and Nick hopped up in front of her. "Yah!" Nick exclaimed, signaling Flash to gallop. They took off like lightning, riding off into the night.

**Okay so I got a couple chapters done, but I have a few more chapters to go! I'll try to have them up by next week. With October upon us, I just wanna say HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!!! Please review!! ;)**


	6. Nick Confronts Magikoopa

**So its been awhile since I updated this Mario Halloween fanfiction, but I havn't forgotten about it. I've been writing the story at school and so I have the last four chapters posted.**

**Chapter 6**

It was almost two hours later when Nick and Wendy arrived in Desert City, deep within the Fiery Desert. A mile away in the distance was Magikoopa's castle, the source of the beam of light.

"So that's it." Wendy said to Nick. "That's the source of all this."

Nick said nothing for a few seconds but finally replied. "Yep. It's showtime."

Nick earthbended the sand and ground below to create a tunnel to walk through. "What's the point of this?" Wendy asked. "We're gonna slide unsuspected underground up to the main entrance." Nick answered. "When I give the signal, I'll earthbend us back up and you just use this to fight off any sandjerks." He handed Wendy a sword that felt slightly heavy, but still light enough she could hold and wield it. "k-kt." Nick gestured at Flash. The horse followed.

After five long minutes, Nick was sure they were in front of the main gate. "On my mark." he said to Wendy. She nodded. "One....two.....THREE!" Nick earthbended them back up to the surface as Wendy drew her sword. Nick fireblasted the koopa guards before they could reach for their weapons. He pulled out his lightsaber and the beam shot up bright. Nick and Wendy laid waste to the guards and burst through into the main hall of the castle. One koopa wizard shot a spell at Nick, but he blocked it with his saber and fireblasted the koopling. Two more kooplings attempted the same thing, but had the same result.

Nick and Wendy ran up the stairs and proceeded up the first floor corridor, when they were confronted by twenty koopa wizard guards. "Oh Nick, what do we do?" Wendy asked solemnly. Nick thought for a second before looking down at her water container she took with her before they set out. "Your water container, waterbend the water over them." Nick said. "Huh? How is water going to...." she started. "Trust me." Nick butt in. Wendy bended the water over the koopas who just stared, bewildered. Wendy let the water drop over them and Nick using his firebending, created a bolt of lightning and let it strike the puddle, electrocuting the koopas. "Hydroelectric shock." Wendy said, but she was quickly pulled along.

They manuevered up the second and finally the third floor corridor. They peered around to find a long hallway and spotted two guards in front of a door. '_That must be where Magikoopa is_' Nick thought. He took a deep breath and fireblasted at the guards who blocked his attempt, but before they could retaliate, Nick was airborne and blasted again, laying waste to both men. Wendy hurried to Nick's side as he bust open the door. "Magikoopa, your evil doings are over!" he exclaimed. "On the contrary, my work has just begun." replied Magikoopa. "Every year on Halloween night, I become more stronger and more powerful than ever before. And after years of studying and preparing for this night, I shall use this power to make Halloween everlasting and I shall rule the world. First the Nintendo world, then your world! Hee-hee-hee!" "Over my dead body!" Nick protested. "Oh, you figured out the rest of my plan!" Magikoopa retorted, raising his wand. Nick took out his lightsaber and Wendy and Wendy took out hers. "Wendy" Nick said, eyes fixed on Magikoopa. "You've seen Star Wars. Well you and I are Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia and this filth is Darth Vader. But if I am killed, run like hell and remember me as I was." "No, I came here and have been by your side for the whole night" Wendy said. "If you die, I will die with you." They smiled. "Ah, young love." exclaimed Magikoopa. "I'll make sure you both remain together for eternity!" He blasted a spell at Nick and Nick blocked it with his lightsaber. "Give it up you magical antichrist, there's two of us and only one of you!" Nick preached. "True, but with my newfound power, I am stronger than the average size army!" Magikoopa said hysterically.

The battle began, Nick and Wendy fighting Magikoopa to do or die.


	7. Do or Die

**Chapter 7**

Magikoopa proved to be quite the fighter, but Nick managed to keep up. He blocked Magikoopa's every spell with his by using his bending abilities. He slugged a fireblast at the koopa and then another and another, but the wicked warlock just continued to block his attempts. Nick then used his airbending abilities, this time slinging Magikoopa into his castle courtyard. Nick grabbed Wendy and earthbended down, sending a wave of rock hurdling towrds his enemy.

Magikoopa, by now, was beginning to feel defeated. Summoning his power and energy, he spun around and unleashed a spell at Nick. Unable to stop the surprise counterattack, Nick was knocked to the ground unconscious. "Nick!" Wendy cried. "No, no, no. Don't die on me. Stay with me, please!" Tears were rolling down her face. "Ahahahaha!" Magikoopa laughed meniacly. "I killed the World God! I killed the World God! I killed the World God!" But in his celebration, Magikoopa failed to see Nick's eyes begin to glow; he was going into the World God State.

Tears still dripping down her face, Wendy saw her boyfriend's glowing eyes as he began to rise into the air and a tornado-like breeze began swirling around him. In a deep, multi-voice tone, the World God spoke, Magikoopa dimwittingly unaware. "Magikoopa!" said Nick. "Your Halloween reign of terror ends now. The World Gods have chosen your fate, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Using his now-enhanced power, Nick fireblasted Magikoopa who tried to block it, but was blown off his feet and his wand knocked out of his hand. Nick earthbended cuffs around the wizard's hands and feet, restraining his movement. The World God knealt down beside him, putting his thumb to Magikoopa's forehead. Their inner power and energies became one until Magikoopa's body became consume by Nick's power and inner energy. Nick came out of the World God State and released the earthcuffs, Magikoopa falling to the ground. He got up, grabbed his wand, and tried to summon a spell. Nothing happened. He tried again, again nothing.

"What did you do to me?" he asked. "I took your powers away." Nick explained. "You can't ever hurt anybody ever again. And now I shall restore the world to its normal way of life."

Once again, Nick went into the World God State and took to the sky, hovering above Magikoopa's castle. He took a deep breath and, in mid-air, curled into a ball. A few seconds later, he released his energy, a stream of light heading in all directions across the world. Nick finally came down out of the sky and out of the World God State landing in Wendy's open arms. "It's over, we won." he said, breathless.


	8. Return to Normalcy

**Keep in mind, yet again, that I've spelled words wrong on purpose in the dialogue to convey Mario's and Luigi's accents.**

**Chapter 8**

Nick and Wendy returned within a couple hours. They walked into the palace and the party was going again and just about over. The ghosts and vampires were now back to Toadstoolian form, Yoshi form, Koopa form, and Kong form.

As the ballroom dance came to a close, Nick made an important announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Toads and Koopas. As I'm sure you are aware, Magikoopa has been defeated and the world is back to the way it was before." The crowd roared with applause. "I took the evil wizard's powers away so he can't ever harm any of us ever again." Once again, applause. "Now, I don't think this party can end without a display of bending powers by yours truly and Mario and Luigi." Another wave of applause followed, before a still tipsy Mario and Luigi strolled over to the World God.

The crowd stoof watching as the trio began a display of fantastic firebending; fireblasts, the Flaming Dragon, and many more talents. They followed it up with a display of waterbending using the water brought in pails. The trio turned water to ice, icycles, and some entertaining artistic styles. They followed it up with some earthbending, creating earth towers, seismic waves, and more. They displayed their airbending talents and followed that up with the Grand Finale, Jedi Arts. They grabbed their lightsabers: Mario's and Nick's, red and Luigi's green. They put on a colorful and epic finale ending with thunderous applause.

Half an hour passed and all the guests had left. Nick and Wendy were left alone for a last slow dance. They held each other close as their hearts kept the rhthym. Wendy heard Nick whisper in her ear, "Wendy Rosalin Park, you make me turn to quicksand everytime I lay eyes on you." Wendy giggled. "Really? I feel the same way about you." she said. "I get these butterflies in my stomach--"

"And your legs turn to jello."

"Yeah!" There was a pause but Nick broke it. "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Nick." They locked lips for what felt like an hour. When they finally pulled away all Nick said was, "I better get you home."

Nick and Wendy met up with Mario and Luigi underneath the 'N'. "Thanks for helping reed our world of Magikoopa's eveel poweir Neek" Mario said, now only half-drunkenly. "No prob, Mar." Nick replied. "And thanks for inviting us to your party." "Yeah we had fun." Wendy added. "Weel have to do eet again soon." Mario said. "Well, when you do, you know where to find us." said Nick.

Mario and Luigi got the 'N' to spin and the vortex raised Nick and Wendy off the ground. "Ciao Mar, Lu." said Nick. "Ciao Neek, Wendy."


	9. Nick and Wendy Take it to the Next Level

**This is the last chapter and I wanted to send this story out in style with our characters. Hope you like it. ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Nick and Wendy traveled up the vortex and were flung on his bed in his room. "Ow!" Wendy complained. "Is the landing always this rough?" "Be thankful this landing has a mattress to land on." Nick retorted. Wendy got comfortable and said, "Yeah! I should." There was seductiveness in her voice. "I thought you wanted to wait until the time was right!" Nick said perplexed and turned on. "Well I don't think there's ever been a better time than now." she replied.

"But my parents and sister will be home soon."

"Then let's go to my house. My parents are at a costume party and won't be back until late."

"Cool."

Nick and Wendy arrived at her house ten minutes later. Nick called his parents to tell them they were hanging out tonight. "Are her parents home?" asked his mother. "Yes, mom." he lied. "Okay, see you later then." "Later."

Nick and Wendy went up to her room. Wendy grabbed Nick and pulled him in tight and kissed him passionately. She pulled off her angel wings and her shirt. Nick pulled off his shirt and kissed his girlfriend. She pulled off her skirt and unbuttoned Nick's pants and pulled them down.

They made love for nearly two hours before wrapping up in each other's arms. Wendy ran her hands up and down Nick's muscular body, Nick had his arm around her. Not long after that, Wendy freaked as she saw headlights. "Crap, my parents are home. Quick get dressed!" she ordered. Nick dressed as quickly as he had undressed. Wendy threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and they sprinted downstairs, into her living room, and turned on the TV. Her parents walked in seconds afterward. "Wendy? You home?" her mom said with a Korean accent. "Yeah, I'm home." Wendy replied. Her mom and Dad walked in to find Nick with his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

Wendy's Dad met her mom when he was in the military, stationed in South Korea. They met in Seoul and three years later he was able to go home, where they married. A year later, Wendy was born. They already looked on Nick as a son-in-law.

"Hello, Nick." Wendy's mom said. "Hello, Mrs. Park! How are you?"Nick replied.

"Fine and you?"

"Good, Wendy invited me over since she just got home."

"Yes, we know how fond she is about your comp'ny."

"Yes, but I better get home before my parents start wondering where I am."

Wendy walked him to the door. "I had fun tonight." she said. "Yeah, me too." Nick said with a smile. "Dinner, tomorrow?" "Sounds great, pick me up at seven." she replied. "Got it." They kissed goodnight and Nick walked the two miles back to his house.

When he walked into his house, not surprisingly, his parents and his sister had already gone to bed. He went to the refrigerator, got a Mountain Dew, cracked it open, took a sip, and just recollected the events that he had endured tonight. The Nintendo Halloween party, kicking Magikoopa's butt, losing his.......uh.........innocence to the love of his life, so much happened tonight.

He went to his room, kicked off his shoes, put his soda on the nightstand, and just laid down on his bed and went to sleep and dreamed about Wendy.....his Wendy.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. Have a Happy and ghoulish Halloween!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Tell me what you think of this Mario Halloween fanfiction.**


End file.
